


(Fanart) Contemporary Spirk 02

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Kirk and Spock in contemporary clothing - by special request





	(Fanart) Contemporary Spirk 02

  



End file.
